Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
Wake Me Up Before You Go Go dei Wham! è una canzone che presente nell'episodio Passioni segrete, il diciassettesimo della Quarta Stagione. E' cantata da Blaine e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni. Senza signor Shue e Finn le prove del Glee Club sono annullate se non fosse per Blaine e Sam che decidono di farlo lo stesso. Blaine ammette a Sam che gli piace il gruppo Wham! e come tutti è confuso sul motivo per cui sono nella stanza del coro, i due rivelano l'assegnazione della settimana al club e chiedono a Sam e Blaine di rivelare i loro piaceri colpevoli per dare l'esempio. Quindi cominciano a cantare. In un primo momento le Nuove Direzioni stanno intorno goffamente, ma più tardi, si uniscono alla performance. Alla fine della performance sono tutti in Auditorium che ballano in abiti colorati e indossando occhiali da sole. L'esibizione è simile al video dell'artista originale. Testo della canzone Blaine & Sam: Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): You put the boom-boom into my heart (Do, do!) You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts A jitterbug into my brain (Yeah, yeah!) It goes a (con le ND: bang-bang-bang) 'til my feet do the same Sam (Nuove Direzioni): (Ah, ah) But something's bugging me (Ah, ah) Something ain't right (Ah, ah) My best friend told me what you did last night (Ah, ah) You left me sleepin' in my bed I was dreaming, (Ah, ah) but Sam & le Nuove Direzioni: I should have been with you instead. Blaine & Sam con le ND: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go Blaine & Sam: Take me dancing tonight I wanna hit that high (Blaine: yeah, yeah) Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): You take the grey skies out of my way (Do, do) You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day You turned a bright spark into a flame (Yeah, yeah) My beats per minute never been the same Sam (Nuove Direzioni): (Ah, ah) 'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool (Ah, ah) It makes me crazy when you act so cruel (Ah, ah) Come on, baby, (Ah, ah) let's not fight We'll go dancing, (Ah, ah) Sam & le Nuove Direzioni: Everything will be all right Blaine & Sam con le ND: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go Blaine & Sam: Take me dancing tonight Sam & le Nuove Direzioni: I wanna hit that high, (Blaine: yeah, yeah) Nuove Direzioni: Yeah, yeah, yeah (Blaine: baby) Blaine & Sam: Jitterbug Jitterbug (Blaine: Ho!) Cuddle up, baby, move in tight We'll go dancing tomorrow night It's cold out there, But it's warm in bed They can dance, we'll stay home instead (Blaine: Yeah-yeah) Jitterbug (Blaine: Oooh) Blaine & Sam & le Nuove Direzioni: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go Take me dancing tonight Wake me up before you go-go, Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo (Blaine: Don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo) Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it When you hit that high (Blaine: take me dancing) (Blaine: I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: oh!) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Blaine:'I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go ('Blaine: go,go,go,go) Take me dancing tonight (Sam: oh, yeah) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: yeah) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go (Sam: yeah-yeah) (Blaine: yeah) Take me dancing tonight (Blaine: woaoooh) Wake me up! Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che il cast canta una canzone degli Wham! La prima è stata Last Christmas, nell'episodio Buon Natale, il decimo della Seconda Stagione. *Kurt ha cantato questa canzone in versione acustica per la sua seconda audizione alla NYADA, ma non è mai stata sentita nello show né rilasciata (Canto del cigno). Galleria di foto Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h16m55s138.png 69201 542804159093900 479658635 n.jpg Marley-britt-417.jpeg Wakemeup-blam.png Wakemeup artwork.png 3455 475166165869744 2083819587 n.jpg 5353 476032012449826 1379005284 n.jpg Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni